Chevalier's Milenium
by Ruby Warrior Girl 730
Summary: X-over with Blood Plus Now that their adventure is over they are living a peaceful life but that life is short lived they must fight again but it seems Haji has a secret pairings inside


**Chevalier's Millenium**

**Don't either Yu-Gi-Oh! or Blood+**

Pairings: KaixFem!Haji, SolomonxSaya, RikuxDiva, eventual YamixYugi, eventual SetoxJoey, eventual MaixTea, eventual TristanxDuke, eventual BakuraxRyou, eventual MarikxMalik

Kai and Haji were busy serving the customers at Omoro. It had been two years after the incident at the Met and alot of events took place. The first thing that happened was that Saya woke up one year ago instead of the usual thirty years it was surprising but everyone was happy. The next thing that happened was that Solomon was alive that angered both Kai and Haji a bit but they got passed it. The third thing was that Kai finally propposed to Haji the wedding was beautiful but, the reception was disaterous because Solomon decided to give Haji a glass of white whine which he later learned that Haji can't drink it because it makes her very sick. Haji spent the rest of the day in the bathroom and Solomon spent the rest of the day hiding from Kai. The fourth thing was that Riku and Diva got together but that didn't surprise anyone(1). The fifth thing was that Solomon finally asked Saya out he had been afraid to because he thought Kai and Haji would kill him. The last thing was that Kai got turned into a chevalier(2). Saya's chevalier to be exact. Saya and Haji were worried that Kai would regret becoming a chevalier but Kai was happy he could really be with his family now. Haji has the most fun with him because she gets to teach how to be a chevalier. The last thing that happened was that Solomon and Saya got married. Solomon was worried that Kai and Haji would kill him but they welcomed him into the family but that didn't stop Kai and Haji from punishing him when he got out of control.

"Solomon where have you been your shift started two hours ago." Kai said. "Sorry Kai but I got some news." Solomon said. "Well what is it?" Kai asked. "I'll tell everyone later." Solomon said. "I hate it when he does this why can't we kill him?" Kai asked. "Relax Kai this is normal Solomon behavior as long he doesn't pick a fight with the customers everything will be fine." Haji said. "I knew there was a reason I married you." Kai said. "I thought it was it was because I'm so seductive in bed." Haji said. "That is an added bonus." Kai as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are such a charmer Kai Otonashi." Haji said as she wrapped her arms around his neck."And you love every second of it Haji." Kai said, "Guilty as charged." Haji said. They kissed and their tounges battled for dominance but as usual Kai won. Kai was busy exploring the moist cavern that is Haji's mouth when they were interupted by annoying blonde. ""Hey you two no kissing on the job." Solomon said. "Says the one kisses Saya everyday while we're at work here." Kai said. "Solomon just get back to work." Haji ordered. "Alright but two better be working too." Solomon said. Hours passed by and finally Saya, Riku, and Diva came home. "Saya I'm so glad you're back." Solomon said as he hugged her. "It's so lonely when you're not around and these two are always so mean to me." Solomon whined. "That's because you slack off and you're always late." Kai said. "Solomon you were late again?" Saya asked. "Solomon was two hours late." Haji said. "You promised me you would be on time Solomon.." Saya said. "Solomon's in trouble." Diva said in singsong voice. "Why was he late today?" Riku asked. "He said he has news for us but he would tell us later." Haji said. They all worked untill it was time to close shop. "Alright Solomon what's this news you have for us?" Kai asked. "Yeah and it's not good news." Solomon said. "Well tell us already." Kai demanded. "There have been reports of chiropteron sightings in Domino City." Solomon said. Just then they heard a dish brake. They looked at Haji who was washing dishes. "Sorry about that." Hahi said as she picked up the pieces and threw them in the garbage. "Haji go upstairs I'll wash the dishes." Kai said. "Alright." Haji said. Haji went upstairs but she didn't go to their room instead she went up to the roof. There Haji took out a photo. The photo was of a three year old boy with purple eyes and tri-colored hair.(A/N:Guess who.) '_It's been a long time.'_ Haji thought as she stared at the photo. Then after an hour Haji went to her and Kai's room there she found Kai waiting for her. "Did I worry you?" Haji asked. "Yeah but only a little." Kai said. Haji knew she worried him more then he would say."Lets go to bed we got to get up early tomorrow in order to get to Domino." Kai said. Haji pushed Kai onto the bedand kissed him senseless after that all anyone could hear were moaning and cries of pleasure.

**The next morning**

Kai woke up alone in bed he found a note on Haji's pillow it read:

Kai,

I've gone to run some errands

for that idiot Solomon so don't

worry about me also I made

you breakfast it's on your

night table make sure you

eat all of it you'll need

your strength today

Love Haji

_'Typical Haji always worried about me.' _Kai thought. Kai got dressed ate breakfast andd went downstairs.

"Good morning everyone." Kai said. "Good morning." They said. "Solomon I would appreciate it if you would stop making Haji run your errands." Kai said. "How do you know about that?" Solomon asked. "Haji left me note." Kai answered. "Well we're all packed and ready to go to Domino." Riku said. "I really don't want to do this but we're the only ones who can do this." Saya said. "Don't worry Saya you have all of us helping you." Haji said as she walked in. "Haji's right you're not alone and that goes double for you Haji so don't go taking them on your own." Kai said. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Kai." Haji said. "Of course you don't." Kai said. "Here you are Solomon everything you asked for." Haji said as she handed him the bag she was carrying. "Solomon why do always send Haji to get stuff for you?" Kai asked. "Haji is very persausive like last night she got you into bed." Solomon said.

**Whack!**

"Ow! that hurt you know." Solomon exclaimed as rubbed the top of his head. "Good because what happens in our bedroom is no concern of yours baka." Haji said. "Yeah go Haji-chan show Solomon-baka who he's dealing with." Diva said.

(1)-Yes Riku is alive and he is together with Diva I don't think Diva is bad same thing can be said for Solomon and Saya

(2)-I thought it would be an interesting idea for the story if Kai got turned into a chevalier.


End file.
